Save me
by Yaz-Uzumaki
Summary: La organización ANBU se encarga de matar a sangre fría a cualquier humano que se transforme en demonio como ya te había mencionado antes, pero de los que fuimos sellados todos han muerto, todos menos yo. NARUSASU. YAOI. NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic lo estaba publicando en AY como roxst918 he decidido dejar de hacerlo ahi.

DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nunca manejes un auto en malas condiciones a más de 170 km por hora de noche y menos bajo una lluvia torrencial, los viejos parabrisas no ayudaban a nada, de echo empeoraban las cosas… le nublaban la poca visibilidad que la noche le permitía, había escuchado muchísimas veces que eso era mala idea, manejar en una tormenta a alta velocidad con el pavimento mojado, si a esto le sumabas la nula experiencia en un vehículo aquello solía terminar en un completo desastre, pero seamos honesto si es necesario hacerlo para salvar tu propio pellejo ¿Quién no lo haría?.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y por un instante creyó haber perdido el vehículo oscuro, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía aparecer sobre el camino dirigiéndose hacia él, si no aceleraba más lo atraparían y todo habría terminado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado escapando de ellos inútilmente? De todas formas en cualquier lugar del mundo lo encontrarían. Si él hubiera sido otra persona débil, se habría entregado hace muchísimo tiempo… pero no él no se dejaría derrotar tan fácil, tenía que cumplir una misión, una promesa hecha tiempo atrás. Se maldijo por eso, solía ser un idiota al pasarse de bocazas, pero él era un hombre de palabra.

Puso el pie hasta el fondo pisándolo fuertemente sobre el acelerador, en un último fugaz intento de esperanza para huir de ahí sin ser atrapado, el tanque de la gasolina estaba casi vacío, se encendió la luz sobre el tablero del vehículo advirtiéndole que necesitaba urgentemente llegar a recargar combustible.

— ¡Mierda! lo que me faltaba .— masculló y golpeó al volante con furia al sentirse acorralado, mientras echaba una mirada al vehículo de atrás que casi le daba alcance, solo quedaba un último recurso por hacer, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y de su chaqueta de cuero saco una pequeña botellita que llevaba en él —. Con un carajo, nunca te he usado, pero como no me sirvas ahora juro que le pateare el culo a mi padre tantas veces que le ardera la carne hinchada por toda su jodida existencia en cuando despierte en el mismo infierno…

El chico quitó rápidamente el tapón de la botellita color verde y se miró por última vez al espejo divisando sus ojos como inyectados de sangre y sus cabellos negros en su cabeza mientras le sobresalían unos cuernos de ella.

— Reductio ad absurdum* ? murmuró antes de beberse de un trago el contenido desconocido del líquido aunque tenía una idea de lo que pasaría con él una vez tragándolo, suspiro pesadamente y dirigió su mano al freno de mano del vehículo y lo jalo a esa velocidad alcanzada perdió el control total del auto que empezó a dar vueltas en círculos sobre el asfalto…

Los sujetos que venían siguiéndolo en la persecución detuvieron el vehículo frenando abruptamente al ver que el otro comenzaba a moverse en círculos derrapando, evitando así colisionar con él, sin percatarse que por la ventanilla de este salía una sombra rápidamente, mientras este chocaba con el muro de contención.

Escucharon el auto golpear con fuerza y rápidamente de él, bajaron cinco sujetos que portaban trajes oscuros con unas armas de fuego sosteniéndolas entre sus manos, azotando las puertas del vehículo corrieron hacia el auto dañado para encontrar al hombre probablemente herido o muerto si corrían con suerte, pero cuando miraron hacia el asiento del conductor ya no había nadie.

— ¡Maldición! Ese hijo de puta volvió a escapar…

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— ya aparecerá… tarde o temprano lo hará .— respondió seguro el otro, —. Y cuando lo haga esta vez lo mandaremos de regreso a donde pertenece, no podemos permitir a los anarquistas de mierda como él.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Et lux in tenebris Lucet**

bufó al ver que el refrigerador estaba casi completamente vacío, debía salir a comprar algo urgentemente para cenar, el litro de leche que se encontraba en el rincón de la nevera no le iba a calmar el apetito, lo sacó y al instante como siendo requerido, su gato hacia acto de presencia pasando por entre sus tobillos.

— Estúpido animal ¿piensas quedarte con mi cena? Sabía que no debió haber sido buena idea darte aquel pedazo de pan… Ahora has decidido quedarte aquí como una plaga.

El gato ronroneó

Solo había sido una vez, llegó del trabajo tan cansado, mientras terminaba de comer un sándwich integral cuando lo vio ahí parado cerca de su puerta, con cara de lastima y sus ojos de pena, sospechó que debía ser el gato de algún inquilino más del modesto departamento y le aventó lo que le restaba de aquel bocadillo.

Error.

Desde ese día el gato empezó a colarse dentro de su apartamento marcado con el número 210, entraba una y otra vez, aun no entendía cómo, pero lo seguía haciendo, a veces por la ventana del dormitorio, algunas otras por la del baño, ni siquiera cerrándolas bien se libraba. El gato era astuto, de alguna u otra forma volvía a meterse por más que lo echara a patadas, el volvía una y otra vez, incluso llego a pensar en querer comprarse un perro solo para ahuyentarlo de por vida ¿A quién quería engañar? Esa idea era aún más estúpida… un perro, en su apartamento ¡Ni pensarlo! ese insistente gato le crispaba los nervios… hasta que se rindió.

Se dirigió a depositar en su tazón la poca leche que quedaba en el bote de cartón, al instante el gato se lanzó sobre su plato, mientras él se quedaba sin cena.

Debía salir ahora.

Sábado por la noche, odiaba los sábados por la noche, siempre eran los mismos... Él, en compañía de su gato deambulando por todo el departamento, mientras en su cómodo sillón se disponía a leer un nuevo libro. El lunes cuando regresaba a su trabajo solo escuchaba en silencio los comentarios de sus compañeros idiotas hablando sobre su tan "emocionante" fin de semana. Y el aborrecía eso. Su actitud y poca paciencia para relacionarse con las personas hacia que su pequeño grupo de amigos se redujera en ceros. Llego a un punto en el que no supo descifrar si estaba solo por placer o porque sencillamente no tenía opción.

Tomó su billetera, y se colocó su chamarra azul, mientras sin dirigirle una mirada a su mascota salió dando el portazo molesto.

Detestaba salir los sábados por la noche y más en ese vecindario de mala muerte, la única tienda de conveniencia más cercana estaba aproximadamente a veinte cuadras de ahí, camino poniendo sus manos en su chamarra, hacia un poco de frio, casi sentía el vaho saliendo de su boca. Mientras avanzaba no se percató que había alguien siguiéndolo.

Paso por un estrecho tramo oscuro cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo, miró de reojo sin alcanzar a ver nada, no se dignaba a voltear la mirada. Dio vuelta en una esquina yendo por un camino diferente a donde se dirigía cuando confirmó que en verdad alguien estaba pisándole los talones.

Aceleró el paso. Y la persona detrás del también hizo lo mismo.

Empezó a correr sin dirección por un trecho por el que nunca había pasado en su vida.

Había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida, la respiración agitada y el sudor saliendo sobre cada poro de su piel, sentía su corazón latir tan rápidamente que juraría sufriría un infarto y en verdad lo deseaba en ese preciso momento… deseaba llegara el maldito infarto sobre él y acabara con su existencia… de todas formas el tipo que lo persigue lo exterminara quizá de la forma más cruel, utilizando algún método de tortura, su mente suponía lo peor.

Cerró por un instante los ojos deseando todo fuera un sueño, ya antes había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas y siempre en la parte más importante de todo, justo en el momento en el que culminaba el sueño con su muerte despertaba.

Pero esto no era un sueño.

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos acercándose y frenaron en seco.

— Atrapado… como una jodida rata. — Sonrió sádicamente —. ¿De verdad creíste que podías escapar?— se burló negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres y que demonios quieres conmigo?— Volteó para encararlo, con su voz temblando e intentando no aparentar miedo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba apretando sus puños tan fuertemente que sus uñas se enterraron en su piel haciéndole daño. — Dime, ¿Por qué carajos me has seguido?

Una carcajada salió de los labios de aquel hombre, cualquiera persona que lo llegara a escuchar a pensaría que su era escandalosamente alta. Dio dos pasos adelante mientras sus botas pesadas pisaron un charco que se encontraba ahí. De pronto un silencio escalofriante inundo el sombrío callejón.

— ¡Tómalo! .— le aventó la billetera deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies —. Es todo lo que tengo… llévatelo todo. — respondió alterado intentando restarle importancia al asunto, lo único que deseaba era irse sano y salvo de ahí.

El chico rubio vio la billetera bajo sus pies y la pisó.

— No soy ningún ladrón, no quiero tu estúpido dinero.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo quieres de mí? .— preguntó con voz cansina.

— Y no veo el motivo para ocultarte esta información .— sacó el cuchillo que en el mango tenía una forma de cruz y lo balanceo entre sus manos mientras lo miraba sonriendo —. Pero tú no tienes ni la menor idea de quién eres ¿verdad?

Miró el cuchillo, realmente el tipo ese pensaba asaltarlo o ¿Qué diablos quería? —. ¿Eres un secuestrador o algo así? .— preguntó tontamente mientras el tipo lanzo un bufido en una especie de burla —. Déjame decirte que no tengo dinero… de echo soy huérfano y mi familia lejana no pagaría ni un centavo por mi así que si estás pensando en…

— ¡Silencio teme! .— gruñó el tipo del cuchillo que vestía una chaqueta de cuero tipo motociclista —. No soy ningún secuestrador de echo yo soy la ley aquí, digamos una especie de policía que guarda el orden blah blah blah… — respondió mofándose.

— Policía, mis bolas ¿Dime quien te mando, dobe? No debo dinero a nadie, si esto es una especie de broma te juro que estas acabando con mi paciencia .— expresaba al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo con la mirada de reojo para defenderse y noquear al sujeto dejándolo inconsciente para escapar de ahí, ignorando que hace una hora moría de hambre, casi había olvidado que solo había salido a comprar comida para cenar esa noche y sentarse a leer un libro en compañía de su única y patética compañía su gato.

El chico lo miró ahora sin ninguna expresión en su rostro cuando de pronto empezó a susurrar en un idioma extraño.

Mientras sus ojos azules se tornaban de color rojo, sus finos cabellos dorados adquirían un color negro y dejo sin aliento al otro pobre chico que empezaba a sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y retrocedía ignorando el hecho que no tenía escapatoria.

Por un leve instante juraría que creyó ver que al otro le crecían unos cuernos sobre su cabeza, solo fue un pequeño parpadeo y luego no había nada sobre la cabellera del chico.

Su cuerpo golpeo la pared mientras seguían los susurros del otro hombre, de pronto se sintió en una especie de trance y casi apreciaba una especie de ardor quemándose dentro como si algo quisiera salir dentro de él, llevo sus manos a su estómago sintiendo arcadas y comenzó a tambalearse por el dolor que este le producía, mientras en sus oídos percataba como si fueran a reventarse en cualquier momento, sin darse cuenta le comenzaron a sangrar.

La voz del sujeto comenzaba a taladrarle los sentidos, ya no eran solo susurros los que escuchaba si no gritos resonando sobre su cabeza como agujas dolorosamente embriagando sus sentidos, de pronto cayo de rodillas tapándose los oídos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escapar de ahí… no obstante él no se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre nunca había dejado de murmurar en ningún momento.

— ¡BASTA! .— Gritó histéricamente desde el suelo de rodillas, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron en ese preciso instante, cubriendo sus oídos mientras una especie de mareo repulsivo comparable a una mañana después de una larga noche de juerga atormentaba su cabeza.

Y de pronto los susurros terminaron.

— Dudé por un momento, pero en verdad eres tu… — se aproximó agachándose a su altura donde el otro estaba y saco una especie de colgante lo sujetaba entre sus manos y este brillo un poco.

— ¿Quién eres? .— balbuceó de nuevo la pregunta, mientras veía que los ojos del chico volvían del color celeste en un tono parecido al cielo y su cabello ya no se veía en tono azabache si no en matices blondos.

— Siento haberte lastimado antes pero hacer ese pequeño ritual era necesario .— Se enderezó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse —. Eram quod es, eris quod sum…

— ¿Qué significa eso? .— cuestiono el otro sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar su voz.

— Yo era lo que tú eres, tú serás lo que soy.

Le soltó rápidamente la mano sin entender nada de lo que el otro tipo decía.

— Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme lo que te he preguntado .— ordenó furioso con voz ronca mientras se secaba la sangre de un oído con el cuello de su camisa.

— De acuerdo señor impaciente, si quieres saberlo teme, es… — se acercó lo suficiente para extender su dedo índice a la altura de su corazón —. Que eres un demonio, dattebayo.

El otro lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y si él hubiera tenido el humor de cualquier persona comúnmente normal, se hubiera echado a reír en ese preciso instante, hubiera reído tanto que tendría que haber necesito un cambio de ropa interior por orinarse en sus pantalones, porque aquello era lo más ridículo y estúpido que nadie le había dicho en sus 20 años de vida.

Levantó una ceja —. imbécil… — resopló y lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza haciendo chocar al rubio con la pared cercana a su izquierda — .¿Por eso me seguiste? ¡Para este truco barato y después decirme un disparate de este tipo!

El otro chico sonrió y comenzó hablar de nuevo en la lengua extraña, al instante el otro lo soltó rápidamente.

— Es cierto que quizá no comenzamos con el pie derecho esto… — se acomodó la camisa y la chamarra que llevaba puesta —. Pero es cierto todo lo que te he dicho.

— Me drogaste… — afirmó rotundamente el otro chico mientras caía en la cuenta de que quizá habría sufrido alguna especie de alucinación.

El rubio levantó las cejas incrédulo —. No ¿Pero, te gustaría que lo hiciera? Dicen que es genial y ves unicornios de colores y cosas de esas.

Eso hizo enervar el coraje del otro, haciendo que maldijera en voz baja.

— Ni siquiera te he tocado niño bonito .— sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Yo también soy un demonio como tú .— confesó levantándose la camisa dejando ver una especie de marca en su estómago. Pero estoy sellado, para no transformarme en esa horrible bestia que hay dentro de mí, ya que si eso llegara a pasar tendrían que matarme .— suspiró —. Aunque de todas formas me están buscando para hacerlo.

— ¿Quiénes? .— susurró el otro aun sin creerse la historia del chico, era demasiado incrédulo, sobre todo con alguien a quien acaba de conocer en un callejón en penumbras, ya era demasiado difícil confiar en los demás.

— Cazadores de demonios, se hacen llamar… ANBU

* * *

Entraron a un pequeño y modesto restaurant de comida tailandesa, el local permanecía abierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con apenas unos cinco comensales en él, pudieron encontrar sitio sin problema alguno, la mesera se acercó rápidamente a atender su orden, mientras afuera comenzaba a bajar más la temperatura que combinada con la humedad, tenía empañado el ventanal que reflejaba hacia la calle apenas iluminada.

— Entonces… ¿Eso sería todo verdad? .— preguntó la chica rubia con una coleta alta que anudaba su larga cabellera rubia, mientras tomaba su orden sonriéndole al chico coquetamente.

— Así es primor… — le respondió el mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica se marchó de ahí contoneando sus caderas mientras el otro la veía burlonamente mirando su trasero como si estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima cual animal a su presa.

Su acompañante lo miraba con aburrimiento.

— ¿Sabías que? … si un demonio se folla a una humana esta muere al sentir la descarga de su semen entrando en su interior, ya que es considerado veneno altamente peligroso .— Relató el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios volviendo a dirigir la vista a su acompañante que lucía una expresión aburrida.

— Me importa una mierda .— se mofó el pelinegro.

— ¡Ouch! .— dijo el otro como si estuviera dolido puso su mano en su pecho tocándose el corazón —. Has herido mis sentimientos, realmente uno tratando de salvarte la vida y tu ahí importándote una patada en los huevos. — sacó un cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero y solo encontró uno luego busco entre ella un encendedor —. ¿Tienes fuego? El imbécil al que le quite la ropa no traía un encendedor.

— No fumo… ¿has robado esa ropa? .— preguntó frunciendo las cejas, indeciso de saber la respuesta del blondo, preguntándose si allá afuera a esas temperaturas habría un pobre hombre completamente desnudo y congelándose sintiéndose más desdichado que él.

— Hipotéticamente… si, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no le robe los calzoncillos… no eran de mi talla.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Y tú tienes cara de amargado teme, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, a menos de que te la operes o que te avienten acido en ella… — respondió burlándose al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su cigarrillo entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera y esta vino rápidamente —. ¿Cariño puedes conseguirme fuego?

— Tsk… Usuratonkachi .— murmuró entre dientes.

— Está prohibido fumar aquí. ? replicó la bella joven.

— vamos nena, solo es un cigarrillo… — hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella se acercara su oído a él para susurrarle —. Ayúdame, este tipo con cara de frígido está crispándome los nervios, si no fumo o me meto alguna droga para soportarlo, terminare rebanándome con una navaja el cuello en el baño de este establecimiento.

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza y se marchó dejando al chico con las ganas de fumar.

— Carajo… creo que estoy perdiendo el toque… — dijo mirándola mientras caminaba y sus ganas de fumar se desvanecían en cada paso que daba la camarera.

— Debe ser por tu cara de estúpido… y esas ridículas marcas en tu rostro .— dijo el otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo fijamente y chasqueo la lengua —. ¿En serio en que estabas pensando al tatuarte esas cosas en la cara?

El otro sonrió incrédulo —. ¿Cuáles marcas? .— Lo miró mientras el otro se señalaba las mejillas con la mano, y este alcanzó con su mano un servilletero en forma de espejo y se echó un vistazo en él. Al verse en su reflejo soltó el servilletero cayendo estrepitosamente contra la mesa sintiéndose como un estúpido, luego lo volvió a tomar para verificar que lo que vio era real.

— ¿Qué tienes, dobe?

— ¡NO! — Alzo la voz mirándose aun en el servilletero y tocando sus mejillas—. Me cargo en la… ¡Malditos efectos secundarios!— golpeo sus puños contra la mesa haciendo un pequeño temblor en ella. Sabía que no debía haber tomado eso pero… — suspiró —. Fue mi último recurso, creo que ahora si necesito un cigarro.

— ¿Me vas a explicar de una puñetera vez quien eres y que está pasando aquí?— gruñó el otro jalándolo de la camisa al rubio frente al él, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes sintiendo un coraje por tanto misterio de parte del otro.

El otro sonrió prepotente sintiéndose jalado por el moreno mientras dejaba escapar un murmullo en sus labios —. Si… miau…

Lo soltó al instante, como si su contacto con la camisa le quemara los dedos, mientras el otro seguía con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, deseo borrársela a puñetazos pero solo se limitó a parpadear confundido mientras balbuceo torpemente lo primero que salió de sus labios…

— Imposible.

— Aquí tienen sus platillos. — dijo la mesera mientras ponían la orden pedida con anterioridad, mientras se sintió incomoda al ver que ningún de los dos hombres les respondió ni un siquiera gracias, vaya que los tipos ni siquiera la miraron, ella que siempre atraía miradas de cualquiera hombre heterosexual que la viera pasar —. Par de maleducados… — masculló levemente para atraer su atención pero fue inútil ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos fijamente sin siquiera notar su presencia, rodó los ojos y se marchó llevándose el orgullo que todavía poseía.

El rubio fue el primero en romper el hielo —. Hace tan solo una hora te acabo de decir que eres un demonio y se te hace imposible que yo pueda convertirme en gato, vaya que eres escéptico… seguro que eres de los que todavía creen que la tierra es plana solo porque no ha logrado verla desde el espacio ¿Cierto?

— ¡Cállate! … quieres dejar de hablar solo un segundo. — llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndose la cara mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de guardar la compostura —. ¿Acaso estas diciendo que eres mi gato? ¿Has sido mi gato todo este tiempo?— alzó un poco la voz y se descubrió la cara para ver la mirada azulina de su acompañante tratando de descubrir en ella el más mínimo destello de engaño.

El otro solo alzó las cejas divertido —. Mmm… sí. — Respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo casi como cuando te empiezan a caer chispitas de lluvia en un día completamente nublado y te dices a ti mismo me voy a empapar.

A la mierda con todo deseaba asesinar a ese cabron en ese instante. Se levantó del asiento rápidamente y tomó un tenedor que estaba al lado de su plato sin pensarlo dos veces para amenazar al rubio que empezaba a comer.

— Te voy a matar… — declaró con voz gutural realmente enojado y lo volvió a sujetar de la camisa mirándolo rabioso mientras le temblaba la mano del coraje sujetando con fuerza el tenedor punzante sobre el cuello del rubio. El rubio trago saliva pesadamente mientras el otro lo veía con cara de psicópata y de pronto todo el restaurante se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras todos veían expectantes la escena del desquiciado.

— Oye baja eso quieres me estas poniendo nervioso. — dijo en voz baja tratando de calmar al otro —. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco, vayamos por un trago que te parece? Yo invito dattebayo. — aseguró firmemente mientras comenzaba a reír nervioso.

— ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! . — protestó el azabache totalmente fuera de sí mismo, odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y ese chico realmente le crispaba los nervios, ahora definitivamente no le quedaba duda que era su gato, por todos los cielos si hasta tenían los mismos ojos.

— Te explicare todo pero… ¿quieres bajar ese maldito tenedor de una puta vez? Estas llamando la atención. — le recriminó el blondo sin moverse y el otro al instante giro la cabeza aun con esa expresión sádica en su rostro mientras los demás comensales temerosos dejaron de mirarlos.

Bajo el tenedor y lo soltó de la camisa mientras volvía a sentarse tratando de mantener la compostura reuniendo todas las fuerzas necesarias para no abalanzarse contra el maldito que se había metido en su vida e invadiendo su hogar hace tres meses haciéndose pasar por un simple animal —. Te escucho… dobe. — resopló —. Habla y más te vale que lo que me cuentas sea una excusa realmente convincente si no quieres que te patee el culo delante de todos y me importa un carajo que nos miren todos y termine tras las rejas por tu maldita culpa.

Se acomodó la camisa una vez más mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y hacia un puchero un tanto infantil —. Como sigas así tendrás que pagar las cuentas de la tintorería… ¿Qué tienes contra las camisas que te encanta arrugarlas?— el otro seguía mirándolo impaciente —. De acuerdo te lo diré teme. — suspiró mientras el semblante de su rostro se ponía serio. Pero no me reproches después de que debimos haber ido por un trago primero después de lo que te voy a contar.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió mientras el ligero sonido de una campanilla previamente colocada sobre ella alertaba la salida de unos clientes y el local se vaciaba poco a poco. Las voces del televisor al fondo del local emitían la película de gosht la sombra del amor en un volumen bajo pero los subtítulos compensaban eso, la mesera y el chico de la caja eran los únicos que la miraban entretenidos mientras esperaban que en media hora se cerrara el restaurant.

En una de las mesas estaban ahí dos jóvenes charlando cerca de la puerta en voz aún más baja que el viejo televisor estratégicamente ubicado en la esquina del establecimiento de comida tailandesa. El reloj de la pared marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada mientras la temperatura marcaba un grado más bajo que hace una hora.

Cualquiera que mirara a simple vista pensaría que eran buenos amigos, claro sin contar que hace tan solo unos minutos antes estuvieron a punto de presenciar un claro ejemplo de homicidio por parte de un descolocado joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros. Pero admitámoslo quien no se pondría así después de enterarse que ha estado viviendo con un hombre que curiosamente estaba haciéndose pasar por tu mascota quien es un gato que desde el siguiente día que se quedó en tu hogar ha hecho todo lo posible por sacarte de tus casillas, por si esto fuera poco tu sin darte por enterado que ha estado invadiendo tu intimidad.

Su paciencia tenía un límite y antes de llegar a ese límite y cruzar la ligera línea que lo separa deseaba escuchar la historia que le contaría ese bastardo rubio que si bien era muy atractivo físicamente era un completo idiota por las actitudes que había demostrado en las pocas horas que lo había conocido, vaya que ni siquiera se había presentado el muy torpe, se encontraba divagando en esto en su mente cuando el rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿porque existe tanta maldad en el mundo?— comenzó diciendo el blondo mientras comenzaba a probar el primer bocado de su cena — .Y respóndeme sinceramente.

— No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación .— le recriminó sin responder la pregunta mientras el comenzaba a mirar su comida, revolviéndola un poco con su tenedor, si ese mismo utensilio de cocina con el cual minutos antes estaba sobre el cuello de su acompañante amenazándolo escandalosamente con lastimarlo, ahora sentía el estómago revuelto ya que se le había ido el hambre de pronto al escuchar tantas noticias que le comenzaban a marear un poco la cabeza — .Ya no eres un gato… mi gato… — término diciendo sintiendo una diminuta punzada de dolor porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo le había tomado un poco de cariño al infeliz animal.

— Si… lo sé, extrañare sentir las bolas de pelo en mi garganta es difícil al principio pero se acostumbra uno ¿Sabes? Y sobre todo mi cajita de arena… ah mi confortante y espaciosa cajita de arena…

— Que no usaste ni una maldita vez. — susurró el otro con una voz lúgubre al recordar eso.

—… soy un espíritu libre... dattebayo, no puedes impedir que no haga eso, va contra mi naturaleza humana o demoniaca como prefieras llamarla. — se excusó con ese patético argumento

Armándose de toda la paciencia necesaria para seguir con su semblante tranquilo como hasta ahora, se quedó callado mientras el rubio se debatía internamente sí contarle que también extrañaría verlo cambiarse de ropa y es que no era para menos ya que su ex dueño poseía un cuerpo bien formado que pondría excitado a cualquier demonio bisexual en menos de un segundo que lo mirara con poca ropa, ya que los demonios solían ser bisexuales.

— Por el amor de dios o del diablo como prefieras ¿quieres continuar tu jodido relato?— dijo el moreno mientras se masajeaba las cien frustrado.

Dejó de comer llevándose a la boca un vaso de agua para tomar un trago y aclararse la garganta para continuar con su relato.

— Sin motivos religiosos es algo no tan difícil de explicar sobre todo para los escépticos, lo más probable es que si, esa es una pregunta que me he hecho un millón de veces a lo largo de mi existencia, no es que tener veintinueve años sea considerado una larga vida de echo para la mayoría de las personas apenas estoy viviendo, pero no quiero desviarme del tema.

Te explicare la maldad oculta que existe en este infierno al que ustedes llaman planeta tierra. — continuó explicando —. Todos los seres humanos nacemos con el 10 % de la sangre de demonio en nuestras venas, solo que a lo largo de nuestra vida ese 10 por ciento se expande a diferentes escalas, es como una enfermedad o infección De ahí que algunas personas sean más malditas que otras a quien se le considera "buenas" seguro que esas no pasan del 50 por ciento de la sangre de demonio a lo largo de su vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los que llegan al 100 por ciento?

— Si se llega a un 100 por ciento la persona se convierte en demonio, perdiendo definitivamente la conciencia humana —. Dijo claramente mientras el otro trago saliva pesadamente preguntándose qué maldito porcentaje ocupaba en su sangre en estos momentos —. Claro eso sin contar que tus orejas crecen el doble quedando en forma puntiaguda mientras te salen unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal, pero esos suelen ser de mucha utilidad, mmm el único problema son los cuernos no soy muy populares para atraer chicas, pero entre los hombres no te imaginas como los calienta eso.

— ¿Sabes cuánto se ha expandido en mi cuerpo la sangre de demonio?— ignorando lo último dicho por el rubio preguntó temeroso de saber la contestación pero incapaz de seguir posponiendo escucharla pues ansiaba saber la respuesta, el solo hecho de pensar en una posibilidad de no tener sus cinco sentidos funcionando normalmente hizo que un ligero escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo en un segundo.

— Lo más probable es que estés en el ochenta y cinco por ciento, o rozando el noventa aunque seamos sinceros acá entre nos el ligero desplante de hace un rato con el tenedor… — movió sus ojos hacia abajo para verlo sobre la mesa e hizo un ligero puchero con sus labios —. Eso fue de un doscientos por ciento, jamás en mi vida había visto tales niveles de maldad en un demonio, casi podrían hacerte el príncipe de las tinieblas por lo que acabas de realizar. — sonrió burlonamente mientras se encogía de hombros para reír un poco.

El otro solo puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado por las palabras incoherentes que escuchaba —. ¿Todos los demonios son como tú, dobe? Porque estoy llegando a pensar que prefiero la muerte y perder la conciencia a estar toda la jodida existencia soportando cretinos como tú.

El rubio alzó las cejas al escuchar eso ignorando el insulto mientras replicaba pasando nerviosamente su mano por su nuca —. La verdad teme, es que no soy un demonio completamente, mi caso es especial… se podría decir que estoy en el limbo.

* * *

_Debemos proteger nuestro hogar, con garras y dientes,_

_El inframundo esta ante ti, y nosotros somos los soldados de ese lugar…_

_Humanos no somos, entiendes?_

— Ne, Sakura-chan, cantas muy lindo… — Sonrió el chico rubio ante la niña de cabellos rosados de apenas nueve años de edad que entonaba con una buena y afinada voz la letra de esa melodía y daba saltos de alegría en un especie de danza sin percatarse de su presencia. La pequeña sostenía en su mano una rana vieja de peluche que él le había dado hace apenas unos dos meses, cuando ella llego a ese lugar y no paraba de llorar, desde ese día se había convertido en quizá su único y el ultimo muñeco de su vida, lo llevaba a todas partes que iba.

El poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, él ya se había convertido en su postizo hermano mayor, jugaba con ella a cualquier hora del día y la cuidaba, también solían hacer travesuras juntos como leer los libros prohibidos de los rituales o practicar alguno a escondidas de los únicos dos adultos que los cuidaban, pero lo que más le gustaba a ella era aprender los cantos que venían ahí, era muy buena aprendiéndolos rápidamente mientras que a él le encantaba oír su voz, de alguna forma sentía cierta paz en su corazón que al escucharla, por un momento olvidaba en el lugar que se encontraban… un refugio desolado en medio de la nada.

— ¿Naruto? .— se calló al instante que escuchó al chico de tan solo doce años de edad, sentado en el suelo hacia el rincón de esa habitación —. ¿Qué haces aquí, escondido? Tu padre te está buscando.

— Quería estar solo… — susurró, para después añadir, esquivando los ojos verdes de la niña —. Y Él no es mi padre…

— ¡Sakura! .— entró a la habitación la supuesta madre de la niña para agarrarla del brazo y jalonearla. Era una mujer rubia alta de muy buen porte, pasaría como una mujer elegante y refinada de no ser por la ropa un poco vieja y andrajosa que portaba, parecía tener algunos treinta años de edad —. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cantes esa canción?— La recrimió con firmeza, ignorando las protestas de la niña. No cantes ninguna canción de los libros que te enseñamos, son para los rituales —. ¿Acaso quieres que los ANBU, nos encuentren? Si alguien te escucha cantando eso…

— ¡Déjela en paz!— Se levantó del piso el chico, frunciendo las cejas molestas. ¡Mire a su alrededor!— Alzó la voz protestando con su dedo índice hacia la ventana, mientras afuera se veía un manto blanco sobre los árboles, y afuera estaba una ventisca de nieve —. ¿Piensa que alguien se atrevería acercarse con este clima? Estamos seguros aquí. Dattebayo

La mujer iba a responder, pero en ese momento entro un hombre peli plateado a lugar, luciendo agitado y parecía estar herido, deteniéndose con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

— Nos encontraron… — murmuró en un tono bajo para caer de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

— Te hice una pregunta… ¿Me vas a responder o no? .— Cuestionó una vez el pelinegro alzando una ceja confundido al ver el rostro pensativo del rubio que de un momento a otro se quedó callado y con un semblante serio gran parte del camino, mientras iban de regreso hacia el departamento de este, una vez que habían salido del pequeño restaurant, que como era de esperarse el rubio no pago su comida. Pero el otro no pensaba que eso fuera el motivo por el que se encontrara tan inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? perdón, no te escuche ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? .— Volteó a mirarlo cuestionándole una vez que dejo de divagar entre sus recuerdos.

— Tsk, no me digas que los demonios también son medio sordos. — Frunció el entrecejo fastidiado de tener que volver a repetir la pregunta, ya que este estaba distraído, ya era suficientemente difícil para el mantener toda esa conversación, para que encima el otro se hiciera el que no escucha —. Te pregunte que si hay otros como tú.

— Ah, eso jeje no de echo soy el único que está en esta especie de limbo, por así decirlo, no hay un nombre para esta condición en la que me encuentro. — Expresó rascándose la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros —. Y si la hay dudo mucho que alguien le haya puesto uno, creo que tendrían mejores cosas que hacer, como encontrar la cura a esto.

— ¿Siempre has sido el único?

Contesto negando con la cabeza, una y otra vez —. Ellos mataron a los que eran como yo, por eso ahora solo quedo yo dattebayo. Estoy solo en estas condiciones — Afirmó rotundamente al recordar que era el único demonio sellado aún con vida —. La organización ANBU se encarga de matar a sangre fría a cualquier humano que se transforme en demonio como ya te había mencionado antes, pero de los que fuimos sellados, todos han muerto, todos menos yo. — Recalcó y detuvo su paso un momento para colocarse frente al azabache poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este mientras lo miraba fijamente —. Eso es lo que te pasara a ti en cuanto tu sangre demoniaca contamine ala humana, ellos vendrán por ti para asesinarte, solo están esperando el momento.

No supo si fue por las palabras del rubio sobre su tan anunciada muerte o esos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban intensamente pero aquello lo puso realmente nervioso e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Todo lo que me dices… ? Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez —. No tiene ningún sentido .— Recriminó alzando la voz y cerrando sus dos manos en puños —. ¡Y-yo no soy ningún demonio, ni me convertiré en uno! Hace unos minutos me dijiste que solo las personas que se comportan de cierta forma "maldita" lo son, pero yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas, vivo una vida normal sin hacerle daño a nadie…

Y muy aburrida por cierto .— agregó el otro, rodando los ojos al estilo de vida de este.

Ignorando el comentario del demonio, el azabache siguió refutando —. Tú ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, has vivido conmigo tres largos meses. Por lo tanto si tuviera el supuestamente ochenta por ciento o más de la sangre contaminada como dices, estaría llevando otro tipo de vida, como la de un criminal o que se yo... alguna otra escoria.

El rubio suspiró frustradamente, aquello iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que él había pensado en un principio, ese joven era demasiado listo, cualquier otro al escuchar toda esa explicación ya se hubiera convencido de todo eso e ingenuamente acataría cualquier orden que le diera.

— Oye, teme tienes un mal concepto de los demonios, no todos son así...

— Solo estoy recalcando lo que tú me dijiste, dobe. No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo.

— Tranquilízate, dattebayo .— llevó su mano hasta el cuello de su camisa y saco de nuevo su colgante debajo de esta acercándose a él. ¿Lo ves? Brilla al estar cerca de un demonio. .— le sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero al ver que el otro seguía con la misma cara de escepticismo, chasqueo la lengua y frunciendo las cejas lo acuso —. Ok, parece que no me crees, no quería volver a hacer esto ¡Pero tú me obligas! .— después de dicho esto, volvió a entonar un cantico en la lengua extraña, para que alejara sus dudas de una vez. Unos segundos después el pelinegro estaba en el suelo de rodillas, tapándose los oídos en un intento desesperado de no escuchar su voz, después de unos segundos concluyó dejar de tortúralo.

— Hijo de puta… — comenzó a quejarse mientras veía las palmas de sus manos manchadas con un poco de sangre, para después limpiarse cerca de los bolsillos del pantalón —. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Maldito malnacido. — Reclamó una vez que se puso de pie dándole un empujón a la altura de su pecho con fuerza.

— ¡Imbécil! .— retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás debido al empujón —. Era necesario que lo hiciera, seguías sin creerme, pero ahora que te das cuenta de que no eres inmune a los canticos anti demoníacos espero que si lo hagas.

— Tsk, ¿Y porque a ti no te afectan? .— chasqueó la lengua fastidiado de ser el único que parecía afectado ante semejantes sonidos infernales, cuestionándolo en un tono de voz serio, al ver que el otro le sonreía burlonamente después de escuchar eso.

— Porque estoy sellado ya te lo dije .— Volvió a explicar esto señalando su estómago, para que el otro recordara la marca que le había mostrado horas antes —. S-e-l-l-a-d-o .— deletreó todo lentamente para que el joven entendiera de una vez el asunto, al mismo tiempo que el azabache le palpitaba una venita en la frente.

Puso todo su autocontrol para no darle un puñetazo en la boca por semejante burla después de eso comenzó a hablar de nuevo con él, ya fastidiado de todo eso —. Bien, usuratonkachi, "demonio sellado" dime de una puta vez ¿Qué quieres de mí? Porque es obvio que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, según tú.

Al escuchar la pregunta fue inevitable que el otro sonriera al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la punta de la nariz —.Teme, yo te quiero dar la oportunidad de que seas igual que yo, un demonio sellado. — Le extendió la mano —. Acepta ser un igual que yo, y será la única forma que libres tu desafortunado destino.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedaron callados uno y el otro, olvidándose por un momento que estaban en una de las calles de la ciudad que tenía fama de altos índices de delincuencia y por si esto fuera poco la temperatura quizá oscilaba entre los tres o cuatro grados aproximadamente, eso sin contar que debían ser como las tres de la madrugada.

Después de un rato al final el azabache alzó una ceja, a pesar de que en su mente había pensado un millón de pros y contras de aceptar semejante estupidez, aun así seguía en la misma posición viendo al rubio sin moverse

— Oye teme, se me está empezando a cansar la mano. Acepta de una puñetera vez. — Reclamó aun con la mano extendida.

— ¿Cómo lo harás, el sello en mi cuerpo? .— Respondió finalmente no muy convencido —. Quiero que me expliques todo con lujo de detalles.

— Jejeje quieres saber cómo lo haré ¿Eh? — Bajó la mano al ver que era un esfuerzo inútil que el otro se la estrechara, y después comenzó a tronarse los dedos, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de donde estaba el azabache para explicarle todo, mientras el otro lo seguía con la mirada sin moverse un milímetro —. Primero hay que hacer un ritual… tendrá que llevarse a cabo en una habitación a oscuras, pondré unas cuantas velas para que nos iluminen un poco, tu sabes hay que darle romanticismo al asunto. — Se burló un poco —. Desafortunadamente tendré que cantar una de esas melodías que tanto odiaste, pero no duraran mucho no te preocupes… también un circulo con unos símbolos que en tu vida nunca has visto, dibujados en el suelo y… — Dejó de caminar y lo abrazo por la espalda, logrando que el otro se estremeciera un poco por el contacto.

— ¿Y…? ? Preguntó con un poco de incertidumbre, mientras sentía al otro respirar sobre su cuello y un escalofrió recorrió por toda su columna vertebral, pero aun así no hizo nada por quitarlo de encima.

— Y… acabo de recordar que no te he dicho mi nombre, aunque yo ya se el tuyo, ya que tengo tres meses viviendo contigo y te llegaba mucha pero mucha correspondencia debido a tus paquetes de libros a domicilio cuando no estabas en casa.

— No me importa eso ahora, dime si todo lo que dijiste anteriormente, es todo lo que se necesita para sellarme.

— No, aún queda algo más… en el ritual .— Aun lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, con su aliento chocando sobre su cuello, a la vez que la voz del chico rubio cambiaba de tono por una un poco más ronca —. La castidad de un joven debe ser sacrificada… — Se acercó a susurrarle al oído —. Y… ¿tú eres virgen o no… Sasuke Uchiha?

*reducido a lo absurdo

* * *

Recien empiezo a escribir, me ayudaria un review si te agrado un poco la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba publicando este fanfic en AY como roxst918 pero he decidido no hacerlo más ahí.

DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ella conocía perfectamente el lugar por donde deambulaba.

Después de todo llevaban escondiéndose aproximadamente dos meses ahí, sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que marcharse debido a que los ANBU estaban prácticamente siempre pisándoles los talones.

Odiaba eso, a pesar de tener años escapando nunca podría acostumbrarse.

Los tacones de aguja que calzaba la mujer sonaban al avanzar por aquel antiguo edificio que hace unos cuantos años atrás solía servir como hospital psiquiátrico, ahora solo había quedado totalmente en el abandono debido a un incendio que desafortunadamente acabo por cobrar muchas vidas de la mayoría de los pacientes que se encontraban ahí; gracias a las creencias de fantasmas o almas en pena deambulando por ese lugar, hasta la fecha nadie quería ni acercarse a este.

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por los espacios en las ventanas que no estaban completamente cubiertas por viejos periódicos. Un sonido tras de ella la hizo sobresaltarse por un instante, al girar la cabeza solo vio una enorme rata pasar, soltó un suspiro relajado al percatarse que solo era un simple roedor. — Dios, me urge un trago… —Murmuro sonriendo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza al haber imaginado otra cosa, hasta que un sonido de un llanto y un grito desgarrador le hicieron sobresaltarse haciendo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, corrió por el pasillo del hospital hasta el fin del corredor y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena un tanto per turbante para alguien que no hubiera estado acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Un chico rubio de algunos trece años, completamente desnudo y bañado en sudor la veía sorprendido al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad, mientras sobre la loseta había otro joven de aproximadamente la misma edad tenido sobre ella. La mujer resoplo en cuanto entro percibiendo el golpe de calor en esa habitación era insoportable, no había ni una mísera ventana en el por donde entrara un poco de aire. Las velas esparcidas por ese pequeño espacio no ayudaban mucho a mitigar la sofocante sensación, aunque por otro lado ayudaban alumbrando el lugar debido a la falta de electricidad y a que era estrictamente necesario tenerlas ahí.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía no tenía ningún solo mueble en ella, las paredes pintadas en un tono grisáceo solo hacía que aquel lugar se viera aún más oscuro.

— ¡Tsunade oba chan! ¿E-esta muerto? — Balbuceo con dificultad preguntándole a la mujer rubia que recién entraba a la habitación mientras temblaba un poco al ver que el chico a sus pies desfallecido no respiraba vaya ni siquiera se movía ahora era un cuerpo inerte cuando antes lo había tenido entre sus brazos casi doblándose y gimiendo como desquiciado entre una especie de placer combinado con un poco de dolor.

Unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas tan velozmente que no sintió esto, pues el en verdad no deseaba dañar al otro. Ni siquiera reparó que estaba completamente desnudo, ni de los restos de su semen en su ya flácido miembro que no era blanco como la leche sino todo lo contrario este era obscuro tan negro comparado a las de un cuervo.

— Si lo está — afirmo rotundamente mientras se acercaba al rubio admirando la mirada azulina del chico que parecía estar llena de culpa debido a esto. — le quedaban dos o tres días de vida, no sabes lo que sufría era un enfermo terminal de todas formas iba a morir — relato una vez que se acercó abrazarlo fuertemente para consolarlo. Sabía que no debía haberlo dejado solo pero no podía quedarse admirando como gozaba aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a la culminación en el acto sexual, por lo tanto salió a dar unas vueltas para darles privacidad.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! — Grito alterado separándose de la mujer y llevándose dos manos a su cabeza para estirarse un poco sus cabellos blondos desesperado. — Maldita sea, yo no quería matarlo, ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? —Vio con rencor a Tsunade quien abrió ligeramente la boca un poco impresionada al ver la actitud de histeria en la que había caído el chico.

— Naruto… yo…

— ¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO HABER MUERTO YO!... ¡Y ME IMPORTABA UNA MIERDA SI LE QUEDABAN DOS HORAS O TRES DIAS DE VIDA! —Siguió necio pues se sentía culpable, estuvo vociferando hasta que recibió una bofetada en la mejilla que lo hizo calmarse, por lo que termino sollozando y aferrándose al cuerpo contrario para encontrar consuelo ante tal carga de conciencia.

El rubio sabía que su vida de demonio no iba a ser fácil, pero aún no estaba completamente infectado para poder no ser tan insensible. Sus maestros le enseñaron que mentir, robar, asesinar y demás supuestas prácticas quienes algunos llaman pecados, depende de la cantidad de sangre de demonio que corre por las venas en los humanos; que lo del libre albedrío era solo una falsa creencia. La verdad absoluta era que casi todos los humanos han de haber caído en alguna de estas prácticas alguna vez en su corta o larga existencia debido a esto, también que entre menos cantidad de sangre demoniaca tengas, más culpable te sentirás y será mucho más dificil cometer estas acciones cotidianas en tu vida diaria y viceversa.

Pero en ese momento de la vida de Naruto solo tenía un setenta por ciento, normalmente los sellaban del ochenta en adelante, aunque cuando pasaban del sesenta y seis era más que obvio la infección seguiría creciendo hasta llegar al cien por ciento y ya no había marcha atrás. Pero en esta ocasión no podían darse ese lujo de permitir que la sangre de demonio siguiera esparciéndose a su voluntad, pues debía quedar sellado lo más rápido posible ya que su mentora estaba enferma de gravedad y en cualquier momento también dejaría de existir por lo tanto apresurarían el sellado.

— Requiecat in peace… — murmuro observándolo al chico de cabello oscuro y tez pálida como la leche de aspecto medio andrógino como despidiéndose de él. Sin duda su muerte no iba a ser tan olvidada fácilmente de su memoria. Bien sabia lo iba acompañar toda la vida.

— Memento homo quia pulvis es et…

— …in pulverem reverteris

— Claro, es exactamente así. — Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer rubia, al escuchar satisfactoriamente que en esas palabras Naruto aceptaba la pérdida de ese chico aunque sea con un poco de resignación.

— Me siento cansado… — susurro con voz débil al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a pesarle los parpados cada vez más. — Y tengo sed. Quiero ir a dormir.

Aun no, debemos acabar con el ritual. Vamos cuando terminemos te comprare ramen… Ya casi esta echo, pero falta lo más difícil la transformación y espero que la resistas porque será muy dolorosa. —Comento al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello al chico que ahora se había convertido en casi como un hijo para ella, después de todo ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro en el mundo, por lo tanto no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. Se había prometido a si misma protegerlo a cualquier costo.

**CAPITULO 2**

**Dum spiro spero**

Sasuke mantenía la cabeza un poco agachada y cerró los ojos por un momento sin moverse ni inmutarse por el agarre que sostenía el rubio en su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa de lado se puso en su rostro. Aunque no era precisamente por estar disfrutando el abrazo por la espalda con que lo mantenía el rubio, tenía tiempo que nadie le daba una muestra de cariño de esa forma, pero es que definitivamente no le gustaba que lo tocaran y menos un completo desconocido.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a responder nada? —Pregunto curioso admirando el semblante del azabache, intrigado por el reciente cambio de actitud que tenía el moreno se sorprendió demasiado al verlo sonreír de esa forma, anteriormente lo había visto hacerlo ya que como su gato prestaba hasta el más mínimo detalle a su dueño, pero aun así no supo descifrar con exactitud la causa de esta.

La sonrisa que no quitaba de su rostro bien podía compararse a la que solía poner cuando recibía en su casa algún pedido de un esperado libro o cuando saboreaba en algún platillo que contenía sus adorados tomates en este. Solo que esta sonrisa era diferente, era una sonrisa de resignación.

— Dime tu nombre… dobe — Le ordeno sin abrir los ojos

— ¿Ahora si te interesa saber mi nombre? — Cuestiono con un poco de reproche en sus palabras ya que cuando el rubio insistió en presentarse el otro solo hizo oídos sordos ante ello.

— Hmp… si ahora si me interesa — Expresó amargamente odiaba que lo hicieran repetir las cosas.

— Es gracioso ¿Sabes? —Respondió en un tono de burla para provocarlo un poco—. Tu pidiéndome mi nombre, cuando todo este tiempo en el que fui prácticamente miembro de tu familia, como tu adorable gato, en ningún momento decidiste ponerme nombre como la gente normal lo hace con su mascota. Solo me llamabas estúpido gato, asquerosa bola de pelos, molestia de cuatro patas y un sinfín de derivados insultos dattebayo.

— Puedo seguir llamándote de esa forma de echo tengo algunos mejores en mente ¿te gusta asqueroso hijo de puta? O prefieres ¿Vil engendro del mal?

— No, no me gusta el primero, aunque el segundo debo admitir que suena genial, seguro con ese será más fácil conseguir conquistas porque ¿quién no quisiera salir con el vil engendro del mal? — Comento burlonamente— Acepto que te superaste Sasuke-teme cada día más innovador… — Dijo sin inmutarse ante tal insulto para luego darle dos palmadas en su pecho y dejarlo de abrazar poniéndose frente a el— Pero no… Ya tengo un nombre y es Naruto Namikaze.

— Bien Naruto Namikaze diría que fue un placer conocerte pero eso me haría un hipócrita… así que te diré que fuiste una maldita molestia todo este tiempo mientras estuviste de inquilino en mi casa, casi podría compararte con un dolor en el culo por lo fastidioso que fue tenerte viviendo bajo mi mismo techo que solo me queda decirte hasta nunca usuratonkachi. —Comento en un tono despectivo— Ahora déjame en paz y vete a la mierda. —refunfuño por último, para comenzar a caminar alejándose de ahí—

Sasuke comenzó avanzar dejando a Naruto plenamente confundido sin entender lo que había pasado ahí quedándose por un momento paralizado mientras su mente el blondo rebobinaba la conversación que habían tenido una y otra vez. Primero llego a pensar que probablemente no deseaba acostarse con un extraño, y por eso le había pedido su nombre aunque esa opción quedo completamente descartada al escuchar cada paso sobre el asfalto cada vez más lejos de su percepción auditiva sumada a la despedida que le había dado solo quedaba una explicación que lo hizo sentir casi como que su corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¿Eh? No puede ser…— Mascullo levemente asustado— ¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame! — Grito para luego girar sobre sus talones y darle alcance casi corriendo posicionándose frente de el para cerrarle el paso— Dime que es mentira. — Ordeno en un intento de desesperación porque no fuera verdad lo que estaba pensando al ver la mirada fría que este le dirigía percatándose que en sus ojos lucían aún más oscuros que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Respondió hosco, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus puños cerrándolos.

— Tu… — Titubeo en decirle al ver el rostro del Uchiha, concentrándose en esa oscura mirada que algo le decía había mucho dolor en ella— ¿Ya no eres virgen? — Se aventuró a preguntarle con un poco de incertidumbre.

— Hmp… ¿Tu qué crees Naruto? —Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja para escuchar la respuesta del blondo, quien parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo por la forma en la que despego sus labios e intentaba darle una respuesta a Sasuke.

— No lo sé… yo… —Se rasco la cabeza mientras veía impasible el rostro del moreno logrando que soltara un sonoro suspiro al no encontrar algún indicio que le diera una pista sobre la respuesta.

Había claramente y por lógica dos opciones en la mente del rubio: la primera y más desalentadora apuntaba el noventa por ciento debido a la actitud fría y molesta que tomo el azabache, era no fuera virgen: eso lo jodia y mucho, ya que mandaría automáticamente a la mierda cualquier intento para sellarlo. La segunda con el diez por ciento restante era que el teme estuviera mintiendo para hacerse el interesante o evitar que le diera por el culo, pues más que obvio tendría que hacerlo.

Naruto echo su mente a trabajar como nunca antes, en los tres meses que estuvo viviendo con él había llegado a la conclusión que Sasuke quizá no estaba muy seguro de esto… era una especie de humano a los que llaman asexuales, nunca lo vio salir con nadie, nadie le llamaba a su casa para alguna cita pero la parte más esencial de todas era que el pelinegro nunca se masturbaba, y si nunca lo hacía era porque su libido estaba en niveles muy bajos, raro en un ser humano lo que lo hizo deducir esto aunque no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el tema, haciendo conjeturas apresuradas, y muy probablemente estaba equivocado.

De pronto su mente hizo click solo para recordar una frase en la anterior conversación, palabras dichas por el mismo moreno: "casi podría compararte con un dolor en el culo por lo fastidioso que fue tenerte viviendo bajo mi mismo techo".

Dudaba que en verdad no fuera casto y una sonrisa boba ilumino el rostro del rubio haciendo que le regresara el alma al cuerpo, para después soltar una carcajada escandalosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Pregunto completamente confundido, a la vez que una extraña sensación se situaba en su pecho preguntándose si acaso el rubio estaba burlándose de el por qué moriría pronto al haberse dado cuenta que no era casto. — ¡Respóndeme, Imbécil! — Exigió lanzando un gruñido de protesta.

— Jeje !Oye teme! meterse un vibrador en el culo… No cuenta como perder la virginidad, dattebayo. — Dijo en un tono de burla, llevándose sus dos manos para situarlas en su nuca al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa zorruna adornaba su rostro, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, ni siquiera pensaba que el moreno recurriera esas prácticas para desfogar sus bajos instintos ya que cuando aún era su mascota ni siquiera una erección por las mañanas pudo verle al Uchiha. Aunque de pronto abrió los ojos asustado al percatarse de algo. — ¿Oh si? — Añadió por ultimo llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo, mientras el otro comenzaba a temblar de coraje.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba tan seguro si eso realmente contaba, en los viejos libros de rituales que desafortunadamente ya solo quedaba unos cuantos, debido a que los ANBU lograron destruirlos en su mayoría, no recordaba mencionaran nada de este tipo. Ahora Naruto pensaba que era urgente alguien lo modernizara pues ya estaban obsoletos.

Por otro lado Sasuke, ahora estaba terriblemente arrepentido de no haberle enterrado el filoso tenedor en la yugular cuando tuvo oportunidad al rubio frente a él.

— Deja de decir estupideces, yo jamás haría algo como eso, Idiota. — Contesto despectivamente, mirándolo con la expresión más aburrida que alguien pudiera tener.

— ¿Entonces? Respóndeme sinceramente… — Le exigió frunciendo el entrecejo, tenía aun las dudas revoloteando en su mente, sintiendo que su cabeza le iba a explotar e incluso temía sus ojos comenzaran a empañarse debido al profundo pesar de conocer la terrible contestación, pero aun así siguió hablando. —… ¡¿Por qué te pusiste de esa forma?! Es porque ya no eres casto ¿Cierto?

— …Creo que no es necesario responderte. —Replicó el moreno.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas perdiendo por un momento la compostura. — ¡Necesito que me lo digas! MALDITA SEA… Quiero escucharlo de tu boca…—No pudo evitar llevar su mirada azulina hacia los finos labios del azabache. — ¡Si hay que mandar a la mierda todo quiero estar completamente seguro!

— …hmn… ¿Por qué te pones así? —No entendía que era lo que le pasaba al rubio al verlo tan alterado, alzo una ceja para luego cruzarse de brazos exigiendo una explicación, mientras el otro lo veía expectante y respiraba un poco agitado que contrastaba con la actitud calmada del moreno. — Primero tú respóndeme. ¿Por qué yo? Si, puedes encontrarte a otra persona para que sea uno igual que tú, cualquier otro hombre que esté a punto de convertirse en un dem..

— ¡Pero yo no quiero, IDIOTA!... —Vocifero interrumpiendo al pelinegro que lo hizo dar un respingo ante semejante desesperación de Naruto para que este entendiera. — No quiero sellar a otro demonio para que sea uno igual que yo, dattebayo. Yo te necesito a ti. ¡Solo te quiero a ti, Sasuke!

— …!¿Que tengo de especial?! — Exigió también explicaciones ya que su mente no entendía ahora porque el blondo comenzaba a decir toda esa clase de cosas. — Quien coño te entiende imbécil, te escuche hablándole a la mesera sobre que no me soportabas, te la pasaste diciendo un puñado de mierda de mi vida… ¿Y ahora me sales con esto? Ni siquiera me conoces.

— Te equivocas. ¡Claro que te conozco! En estos meses que he convivido a tu lado, te he conocido perfectamente, se todo de ti y yo…

— Tres meses —Interrumpió abruptamente a Naruto. —Solo has estado tres meses insignificantes junto a mí, no ha sido el tiempo suficiente. —Contesto poniendo su tono de voz completamente irritado, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

— ¡Para mí, Si lo han sido! Joder… ¡Estos tres meses quienes tu llamas insignificantes han sido los suficientes para darme cuenta que te necesito en mi vida! —Confeso acercándose a el moreno para tomarle de los hombros.

Sasuke se quedó completamente helado ante semejante confesión. Nunca se imaginó que el blondo lo necesitara de esa forma, su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules que lo miraban tan fijamente que no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca inconscientemente sorprendido.

Y de pronto Naruto le sonrió… de una forma como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser la de un demonio. Su sonrisa fue tan cautivadora para Sasuke, en ese momento que pudo haberse quedado perdido mirándola por largo tiempo. Casi creyó que con solo observarla podría salvarlo de cualquier peligro e incluso curar las más grandes y profundas heridas su corazón; logrando que al instante un ligero sonrojo cubriera las mejillas del azabache y el blondo se dejó llevar por el impulso de tocar sus labios con los de él, para poder probar por fin esos finos y delicados labios que tanto había anhelado en innumerables ocasiones que lo vio durmiendo.

Por su parte Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el otro cerró los suyos, sin darse cuenta él también los fue cerrando cuando el rubio comenzó a besarlo dulcemente. La calidez que emanaban de los suaves labios de Naruto era incomparable y contrastaba con el frio que se sentía en el ambiente.

No supo como pero de pronto se vio empecinado en querer corresponderle aquel roce sin poderse contener mientras iba volviéndose cada vez más húmedo y a la vez algo en su cabeza le gritaba que podía arder por completo si seguía correspondiéndole. Fue como si quisiera fundirse en el ese roce en el que apenas el rubio comenzaba a querer colar su lengua en aquella boca para profundizar el contacto, el moreno se separó inmediatamente dando un paso hacia atrás pero Naruto se lo impidió tomándolo del rostro juntando sus frentes.

— Te necesito como un loco, ya eres como una maldita droga para mí, no lo entiendo créeme a pesar de que siempre fuiste un bastardo conmigo siendo tu gato no sabes cuantas noches pase en vela admirando tu perfecto rostro. Nunca me canse de verte… nunca. Je, sé que me he comportado como un insensible de lo peor contigo y he sido el bromista más pesado que quizá hayas conocido en toda tu vida desde que regrese a mi forma de humano, pero quiero decirte que yo…

— Basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote, no quiero que digas ni una puta palabra más.

— ¿Eh? N-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré ya que tanto querías escucharlo de mis labios, Naruto.

…..

— No soy casto. No hay ningún maldito ni mísero rastro de pureza en mi cuerpo. Así que olvídate de tu estúpido ritual no va a funcionar.

* * *

Apenas estoy empezando a escribir, me animarían los reviews. Gracias :)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Tenía puestos los ojos en blanco y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, recargado en el asiento del conductor, su respiración se tornaba cada vez más agitada, entrecortada, incontables gemidos escandalosos junto con desinhibidas palabras obscenas escapaban una y otra vez de la boca del rubio. Dejándose envolver en esa maravillosa nube de placer del cual era víctima, sumamente extasiado. Lográndose perder momentáneamente, rendido ante aquel maravilloso frenesí cada vez más atrayente, conforme el placer se incrementaba.

La palma de su mano derecha descansaba sobre la cabeza del joven pelinegro acariciándole casi de la misma forma con la que un dueño acaricia la de un perro fiel. No. Mejor dicho de la misma forma, mientras el joven continuaba empecinado en atender el duro sexo del blondo, con su húmeda y experta boca de una forma constante, en el que parecía encontrar un infinito alivio en ella cada que entraba con cierta ferocidad.

Podía llegar a parecer un virgen inexperto por la manera en la que actuaba, pero eso le importó una mierda.

Era la tercera vez en su vida que le practicaba el sexo oral.

Casi había olvidado por completo lo enormemente placentero que se sentía.

— Joder, date prisa, tengo un amigo malherido en mi departamento .— Susurró un poco, desesperado, porque a pesar de sus desvergonzados jadeos, el rubio simplemente parecía que no terminaría de correrse pronto.

— Oye, oye… N-no deberías apurarme… debes… Ah… C-complacer bien al cliente, dattebayo… — Mencionó acariciándole la cabeza, mientras sonreía levemente —. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que esta podría ser la última mamada que dieras en tu vida? Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, tú tienes que hacerlo, bien, muy bien. ¡No! Mejor dicho jodidamente bien.

El joven levantó la mano, sin dejar de mover la cabeza haciendo una seña obscena con su dedo, lo que provocó que de la boca del rubio saliera una risita burlona.

— ¡Wow! ¡Vaya carácter de mierda, que tienes, eh! — Reprochó antes de sujetar la cabeza del joven, para dirigir el ritmo tomando así el control en el que percibía un incesante goce, buscando alcanzar el orgasmo desesperadamente. — Ah… B-bien… trágatela…

Los cristales del auto se encontraban completamente empañados. Afuera la neblina ayudaba a que ningún transeúnte que llegara a pasar por ahí se percatara de lo hacían en ese momento. Estiró con fuerza del cabello al hombre, sin interesarle que pudiera hacerle daño. Apenas logró dejar salir de sus labios un gemido ronco cuando el joven abrió los ojos exasperado echándose hacia atrás, para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía fijamente al rubio frente de él que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

El sexoservidor se llevó una mano a su garganta e hizo un gesto amargo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! Es el semen más asqueroso que he probado en toda mi vida .— Afirmó, mirándole con cierto reproche mientras el blondo se acomodaba sus pantalones.

— ¿En serio? Mm, pues yo nunca lo he probado, pero si me han dicho que es como un veneno. Lo siento.* Errare humanum est .—Terminó disculpándose fingiendo inocencia por no haberle mencionado aquello al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

— Oye, Malnacido… esto te va a costar el doble .— Reclamó, extendiendo la palma de su mano, antes de sentir unas intensas ganas de vomitar, cubriéndose la boca de pronto tosió un poco y quedó horrorizado al ver como su mano quedaba manchada de una sustancia oscura.

— ¿Mh? La verdad es que… inter nos, no tengo dinero.

El joven frunció el entrecejo, se limpió su mano ligeramente manchada restregándola con sus pantalones y volvió a extender la palma de su mano. Trató de restarle importancia a ese extraño y amargo sabor de su boca, por lo que siguió presionando al blondo y exigiéndole su dinero, antes de empezar a molestarse, odiaba cuando le tocaban ese tipo de clientes. Se golpeó internamente, en definitiva tenía que empezar a cobrar por adelantado.

— P-págame… — Insistió antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo. Comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el idiota a quien se la había chupado, le pagara de una vez la tarifa que antes habían acordado.

— ¿Ah?, claro te los pagare en el infierno, jejeje .— Respondió con una sonrisa divertida, al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. — Por cierto dile a mi padre… — Dijo cambiando su tono de voz. Dio un suspiro largo que borró su sonrisa al instante, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el joven empezara a quejarse de dolor, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su estómago y se doblaba debido a esto. —… que le mando saludos, y es una lástima que no pueda conocerlo aún, porque no pienso irme de este mundo pronto, aunque pensándolo bien quizá no lo haga nunca ¿Entendiste? .— Llevó una mano a su mentón y se sobó suavemente la barbilla como si olvidara algo. — ¡Ah, cierto! También dile que separe un lugar para los ANBU en el infierno, dattebayo.

Fue lo último que le mencionó antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, empujó a su acompañante hacia afuera y la cerró de un portazo, sacándolo del vehículo.

Asumía claro en su mente que aquel chico pronto iba a morir, lo supo en cuanto paso por esa avenida y su collar comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Un demonio, igual que él, oh mejor dicho casi igual…

Se sorprendió un poco. Tenía años de no encontrarse con uno. Realmente no importaba averiguar la cantidad exacta de sangre infectada que circulara en sus venas. Porque cuando el collar brillaba, cerca de la presencia de un humano… estaba claro que rondaba por arriba del ochenta por ciento y seguiría expandiéndose hasta contaminar a la sangre humana totalmente. Luego en un transcurso aproximado de veinticuatro a setenta y dos horas el humano en cuestión, entraría en la fase en la que se convertiría en un demonio por completo. Tuvo que ocultar su dije en la guantera del auto para no llamar la atención y se acercó ingenuamente hacia el pensando que quizá era su día de suerte. En cuanto bajó la ventanilla su sonrisa de emoción se borró al escuchar las primeras palabras del joven.

…

Como si no fuera ya una desgracia contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que a lo largo de su vida se había topado con un humano a punto de convertirse en un demonio. Maldijo ahora su suerte, momentos antes de haber asentido con la cabeza afirmando que deseaba sus servicios. Ese joven era un maldito sexoservidor. De todos los jodidos trabajos en los que podía haberse desempeñado tenía que haber escogido eso.

Aquella situación era un asco. Un completo asco.

Encontrar un demonio virgen era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, así de simple.

— Semper ídem .— Murmuró frustrado, negando con la cabeza.

Sujetó con fuerza el volante frente a él, apretó sus dientes, terriblemente molesto, antes de encenderlo y comenzar a conducir alejándose. Dejando finalmente al hombre morir. Calculando que su muerte seria en aproximadamente menos de tres minutos, o quizá menos si corría con un poco de suerte. Vio por el espejo retrovisor a pesar de la neblina, que el tipo estaba tirado sobre el pavimento, prácticamente retorciéndose del dolor. Suspiró frustrado, sintiendo un poco de lastima por su terrible agonía. Sabía bien que si los cazadores de demonios lo encontraban pronto podría matarlo de una forma incluso más cruel de la que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo, en cuanto lo capturaran. En realidad nunca había visto morir a nadie a manos de algún miembro ANBU, pero tenía amplio conocimiento en relación al tema, todo esto era debido a los relatos que los adultos le contaban cuando era apenas un crio. "Los capturan y los torturan con canticos anti demoniacos hasta matarlos cruelmente, mientras lo hacen" recordó aquella frase que lo hacía abrir los ojos horrorizado y tragar saliva nervioso, cada que la escuchaba como si fuera la primera vez a pesar de que solían repentícela hasta el cansancio cuando solía quejarse con ellos, fastidiado de tanto huir. Así que decidió hacerle un favor a ese pobre diablo, acortando el sufrimiento al cual se vería sometido si lo atrapaban. No sabía cómo, ni porque, solo estaba casi completamente seguro que los ANBU tenían una especie de radar de demonios. Es cierto pudo dejar vivo y esperar a que la infección siguiera su curso por algunos días más, después de todo no era su responsabilidad. Él no era una especie de salvador de humanos ni de demonios. Al contrario distaba mucho de ser algo como eso. A pesar de ello, decidió ayudarle. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no solo le hacía un favor al sujeto. Si no que también se lo hacía al mundo entero. Ver a un humano transformándose en un demonio y perdiendo el control, no era nada, pero nada agradable.

Detuvo la marcha del vehículo en cuanto le tocó un semáforo en rojo y volvió a soltar un suspiro profundo.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba su suerte, pero lo que más odiaba era estar solo. Llevaba años buscando un acompañante, un joven al cual convertir como él, para mitigar su terrible pena. Nunca había sido un hombre muy paciente, al contrario, su impaciencia era uno de sus más grandes defectos, debido a esto con el paso del tiempo estaba cansándose de buscarlo. Cada día se volvía más una tortura… Juraba que cuando lo encontrara no lo dejaría ir, le sellaría costara lo que le costara, después de todo se lo había prometido a la mujer que alguna vez considero su madre.

Escuchó las bocinas de los autos de atrás, exigiendo que reanudara la marcha. Elevó su vista hacia el frente para descubrir que el semáforo había cambiado a luz verde, sin tomarle importancia a esto, alargó su mano hasta la guantera, de donde sacó su collar y volvió a ponérselo sobre el cuello. Encendió la radio y piso el acelerador, con la idea en su mente que quizá ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella ciudad. Necesitaba otros aires, conocer nuevos lugares y encontrar otro tipo de gente. Asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, si eso era lo correcto. Lo que en realidad debía hacer, continuar buscando y no estarse lamentando como una pobre víctima.

**CAPITULO 3**

**Oblivisci tempta quod didicisti**

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Naruto. Aquello no podía estarle pasando. No de nuevo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas parecía como si su búsqueda se hubiera vuelto eterna. De pronto se vio corriendo por un oscuro pasillo interminable, completamente desesperado y a la vez terriblemente agotado de tanto andar en búsqueda de una anhelante luz, que se tornaba cada vez más débil con cada paso que daba y pareciera nunca podría llegar a ella.

El Blondo trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse apacible, pero su mueca se descompuso en un gesto de total incredulidad, mientras Sasuke relajaba las facciones de su rostro, como si no le importara nada. Aunque aquello era un tanto cierto, no había nada en la vida del moreno, por la cual mereciera cada día vivir.

La familia de Sasuke, estaba muerta desde hacía tres años antes. Un desafortunado accidente. Y él, fue el único sobreviviente.

No tenía amigos, y menos aún alguna pareja sentimental en su vida, de cualquier forma, aquello nunca le había interesado para nada.

Para el moreno a sus escasos veinte años de edad, había veces en los que le daba prácticamente igual el estar vivo o muerto, por lo que no le afectó demasiado al enterarse que pronto moriría, seria negar que se regocijaba de alguna extraña y retorcida manera el por fin abandonar ese mundo tan banal, en el cual no encontraba gran satisfacción en él, ni nada que llenara por entero el día a día de su existencia. Completamente ignorante que la persona que podría hacerlo, estaba justamente parado frente a él, y quien de igual forma entendía la dolorosa amargura de estar solo.

— No… — Masculló, el rubio con la cabeza agachada en la que mantenía oculto el rostro con

su flequillo, antes de levantarla para encontrarse con su oscura mirada.

— ¿Q-qué? .— balbuceó torpemente, no entendía, porque le respondía de aquella manera.

— Mientes… tú, estas mintiendo, Sasuke .— Manifestó, sin creerle un ápice, de que en realidad no fuera casto. Se rehusaba a creerlo, había visto como se comportaba el moreno a solas. Podía ser un ingenuo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no lograba pasar por alto saber que los demonios tenían la facilidad de mentir con tanta naturalidad, que aquello era casi todo un verdadero reto, descifrar cuando estuvieran diciendo la verdad, después de todo él era uno.

— Hmn… No miento. — Afirmó antes de chasquear la lengua y rodar los ojos con cierto fastidio de tener que dar explicaciones al rubio.

— Los demonios, como tú mienten tan natural 'ttebayo. — Explicó —. Aún más que los humanos.

— ¿Por qué habría de mentirte, Naruto? ¿Mh? — Cuestionó mirándole interrogante, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

— ¡No lo sé! — Exclamó exasperado— Tú, eres muy raro, eres un completo misterio para mí, todavía —Confesó, mientras fruncía el ceño al haber escuchado una especie de risa burlona de parte de Sasuke.

— Piensa lo que quieras, no te estoy mintiendo, me da igual .— Frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a irse dio la vuelta pero Naruto se lo impidió sujetándole del brazo—

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, mientras Naruto se mantuvo guardando silencio, parecía como perdido en sus pensamientos, posiblemente no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para despedirse, pensó el moreno. A sus oídos llego el sonido de alguna sirena de alguna patrulla de policía que pasaban por la avenida cercana. El rubio pareció sobresaltarse por ello, pues no habían visto pasar algún peatón o vehículo, por donde se encontraban las calles lucían completamente vacías.

— Entonces… si no lo eres, yo… No pienso rendirme, yo te salvare, no sé cómo… — Sonrió dejando ver cierta determinación en sus ojos azules—…pero lo haré, aunque no tenga ni puta idea como hacerlo. ¡Créeme no dejaré que mueras, Sasuke!

— N-naruto… —Tartamudeó mirándole fijamente y rápidamente se alejó del agarre con el que lo mantenía sujeto para empujar al rubio— ¡Basta de tonterías!

— Dum est vita est spes

— No te entiendo — Gruñó por lo bajo y rodó los ojos fastidiado, por fin reconociendo el idioma que el a veces empleaba Naruto. — ¡No hables en latín! .— Exigió—.

— Quise decir… mientras hay vida, hay esperanza, Sasuke .— Contestó sonriéndole, hasta que vio como el azabache chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose cada vez más hastiado por la insistencia del rubio.

— Tú, en verdad te crees tu propia mierda, hablas puras estupideces. Demasiadas palabras y frases en las que te contradices, claramente dijiste que no hay cura.

— Ya te lo dije, teme. Mientras esté vivo no descasaré hasta encontrar un…

— Me transformaré en demonio antes de que encuentres como salvarme, dobe, lo sé. — Masajeó sus sienes frustrado de aquella discusión, antes de perder completamente la poca paciencia que poseía. — ¡Así que deja de fingir que tengo una esperanza, hijo de puta!

— ¡No estoy fingiendo, con un carajo! ¡Entiéndelo de una puñetera vez, bastardo!

— ¡Admítelo, Estúpido! —Continúo riñendo. — Admite que haces todo esto por un mísero polvo, quieres llevarme a la cama…

— ¡No seas, Idiota, Sasuke! Esto no es solo para follarte 'ttebayo! —Protestó defendiéndose de las ideas equivocadas que tenía el azabache, con respecto a él. — ¡Joder, te acabo de confesar que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, estúpido! Maldita sea, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera creía que pudiera llegar a existir este sentimiento. —Confesó, antes de suspirar profundamente.

Hubo unas fracciones de segundo en las que ninguno supo que decir. Naruto se pasó varias veces las manos por el rostro, mientras que Sasuke mantuvo la mirada pérdida. En su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez las palabras que dijo el rubio. Volvió a ponerse su coraza y la máscara de frialdad que solía reflejar en esas situaciones y decidió romper el hielo.

— Déjate de cursilerías…

— ¿Eh? —Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez viendo antes de resoplar frustrado. — No son cursilerías. ! Mierda! — Exclamó fuera de sus casillas completamente alterado, se acercó a él para sujetarle de la camisa, mientras le gritaba frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que te amo?! ¡¿Latín, español, en cual te lo digo eh?! ¡Maldición, SASUKE! — gritó viendo como el moreno quedaba un momento boquiabierto debido a la impresión— ¡Si quisiera violarte, lo haría sin pedirte permiso… tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo! ¡Grabatelo de una jodida vez, imbécil!

Después de decir lo último Naruto levantó el cuerpo de Sasuke con una mano dejándole suspendido en el aire, para probarle que no mentía, y aunque lo hubiera deseado no hubiera logrado hacerlo. Esto le causaba un gran desconcierto al blondo, siempre había sido tan fácil mentir para él, pero al estar al lado de Sasuke no podía lograrlo. Era un como un libro abierto para el moreno.

Naruto sonrió de forma altanera, ante la sorpresa del azabache quien quedó ligeramente boquiabierto por la inesperada fuerza que mostraba el blondo, gruño y frunció rápidamente las cejas exigiendo que le bajara, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada de burla proveniente del demonio. El moreno furioso cerró las dos manos en puño y antes de que Sasuke procediera a estamparle quizá el golpe más fuerte que le haya provisto a alguien en la cara, Naruto frustró sus intenciones empujándole hacia atrás con cierta fuerza, conteniéndose de no usar demasiada o el moreno hubiera podido lastimarse.

— Imbécil… — gruñó por lo bajo, comenzando a levantarse, debido a que había caído de un doloroso sentón.

— Jeje, lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo te lo advertí, dattebayo —Respondió excusándose y dando unos pasos para acortar distancia— pero tú como siempre tan desconfiado, teme…

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo voltear la cara hacia un lado, escuchó un "vete a la mierda" seguido de innumerables insultos; lentamente volteó para hacerle frente al moreno, limpiándose un hilito de sangre, que comenzaba a escurrirle por su labio inferior, cuando pudo percatarse de una tercera persona detrás del azabache, que salió de una calle continua entre las sombras pues todo seguía en penumbras. Debido a que estaban parados antes de doblar una esquina. Aún era muy de madrugada. Deberían ser aproximadamente las tres y media de la mañana. Se sobresaltó un instante, víctima de un mal presentimiento que se posicionó sobre su pecho, todo fue tan rápido que se mantuvo preso del pánico y abrió los ojos horrorizado sin alcanzar a reaccionar o hacer algún movimiento, antes de escuchar un sonido muy familiar para sus oídos: el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Rápidamente salieron otras cuatro sombras del callejón que los apuntaban directamente con las armas, dispuestos a hacer una lluvia de plomo en el momento más oportuno.

— Namikaze, Naruto… —Murmuró el sujeto que había dado el primer disparo, sin mostrar ni la más mínima muestra de remordimiento en su rostro. — Por fin, te encontramos hijo de perra…

Los ojos azules de Naruto perdieron su brillo inmediatamente, para tornarse en un inquietante rojo encendido.

Sus orejas crecieron el doble, casi al mismo tiempo que hasta el último mechón de cabello rubio, adquirió una tonalidad azabache.

Debido a que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta sus colmillos sobresalieron por su boca de forma alarmante, de la misma forma que sus uñas se volvían una especie de afiladas garras.

— ¡SASUKEE! — Gritó desgarradoramente, con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones. Abrazó al moreno, quien se había quedado un levemente desorientado, después de escuchar el estruendo de la explosión.

Sasuke sintió un extraño calor recorrer su piel, bajo la mirada observando su cuerpo totalmente perplejo, por donde comenzaba a brotar la sangre. Extrañamente confundido ya que todo fue tan rápido, que no sintió ningún dolor ante el impacto. No se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio. Se mantuvo en silencio, cuando Naruto lo sujetó para después dejar escapar de sus labios un leve gemido lastimero.

Eran ciertas. Todas sus sospechas eran ciertas. Los ANBU tenían una especie de radar entre ellos, lo vio acercándose a paso lento, dos sujetos lo mantenían aprisionado entre una especie de cadenas. Era muy extraño ver a un demonio tan sumiso. Lo recordaba bien, fueron solamente dos ocasiones en las que conoció dos humanos y fue testigo de sus transformaciones, tuvo que huir antes de que los cazadores llegaran al sitio. Este demonio parecía como si estuviera drogado con algo.

En ese momento, una rápida ráfaga de viento soplo en esa dirección y pudo distinguir un olor casi imperceptible y muy extraño en el ambiente con su nariz. Pudo percibir que ocurría algo sumamente anormal, sentía algo que diferenciaba a los demonios de los humanos. No solo era el collar que mantenía brillándose bajo su camisa en aquel instante. No, también era otra cosa… Entrecerró los ojos, activando todos sus sentidos de demonio, volvió a olfatear el aire, intentando descifrar que era exactamente.

Apenas logro salir de su asombro, se golpeó internamente por su estupidez.

Sobresaltándose al descubrirlo…

Por supuesto. Fue así como los reconocía. Todas esas veces que logro estar cerca de un demonio. Lo hizo de la misma forma. No fue el collar. El collar simplemente era un instrumento más para localizarlos. Pero la magnitud de esto iba más allá, tenía límites insospechados. Sobre todo aquella en la que estuvo en el auto con aquel joven que le practico la felación antes de morir. Las preguntas y sus respectivas respuestas comenzaron a llegar bombardeando su mente. ¿Cómo fue que llego a esa dirección? Era obvio que su olfato lo llevo hasta ese lugar. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes, a pesar de haber estado a miles de kilómetros? No. Definitivamente nunca fue un golpe de suerte, como siempre creyó ingenuamente. Sonrió auto compadeciéndose de sí mismo al sentirse un completo estúpido por no haberse percatado de todo eso antes.

Todo el tiempo estuvo prácticamente en sus narices. Esa era la razón de que los ANBU siempre los encontraran, sin importar a donde fueran. No pudo evitar pensar en si hubiera sabido todo eso en el pasado quizá… No. Aquel no era el momento, ni el lugar para estarse lamentando por ello. Sus amigos estaban muertos y no tenía caso volver a pensar en ello.

Ahora debía enfocarse… Tenía entre sus brazos a la persona con la cual deseaba compartir su vida, casi muriendo. Ahora por fin lo entendía todo. Fue precisamente ese mismo olor el que lo hizo llegar hasta el departamento de Sasuke, en aquella noche.

El olor de un demonio… solo puede ser rastreado por el olfato de otro demonio.

— N-Naruto… —Murmuro

* * *

*Errar es de humanos

*Siempre lo mismo

Gracias a los que me pusieron en sus alertas =)

Hasta la proxima, me animarian sus reviews!


End file.
